Amitiel Heto
Amitiel Heto is a Holy One responsible for the creation of the Dhanosian Orthodoxy, who serves as Cruciar's Hierophant. Story Rising Amitiel Amitiel was among the first of the Holy Ones, and one of the purest ; when Dhanos cast his judgment on his people, He spared Amitiel and allowed him to rule the new realm of Cruciar. Dhanos entrusted Amitiel with the Key to the Garden, as the guardian of lost Aedenia, before departing. However, without specific instructions, Amitiel decided that humanity was lost and should be guided through force and devotion. He created the Dhanosian Orthodoxy, a single religion centered around the worship of Dhanos and his Holy Ones, and became Dhanos's self-proclaimed Prophet. Slowly, during centuries, he infiltrated and assimilated royalty and became Cruciar's single ruler. When the three other Holy Ones deserted him, and Raveniel Omnihil, one of them, spoke up to him and contested his decisions, Amitiel used the Key to trap Raveniel within Aedenia. He then threatened the other Holy Ones with the same fate, before creating an inquisition-like brigade, the Dhanae Gladius, to hunt those who would rebel against him. Angel Twice Felled However, a group led by Nathan Anagma, an ancient Gladius recruit, ended up finding the truth behind Amitiel's actions and confronting him. Among the group, Amitiel's old friend Uriah Haneda asked that he surrendered. Amitiel refused and used his superior powers to overcome the group after a harsh battle. However, as he did, he was backstabbed by Raveniel's son Lucianel Omnihil who took the key from him and used it to imprison Amitiel within the Gladius. Amitiel was then twisted by Alruna's will and turned into an embodiment of despair, an elite Crucius. When Nathan's group rushed to fight Alruna, Uriah, alongside the pious fighter Esmerius Silva, found Amitiel tortured by his own ambitions given form, the monster he had become, and ended up defeating him. Amitiel lapsed into a coma. Amitiel is said to be slowly recovering after the events leading to Alruna's defeat, however he is no longer the Church's leader, and his true whereabouts remain unknown. Appearance Amitiel was a man with golden hair and blue eyes, and a sense of holy beauty that would charm most people in Cruciar. Sharply dressed in white and blue robes bearing Dhanos's insigna, he had precisely calculated mannerisms and a soft-spoken, hypnotic voice. While in Aedenia, however, his clothing were torn apart and he was given grotesque porcelain appendages and fake, leathery wings representing his obsession for holiness and power and his artificial demeanor. Personality Amitiel could be described as a narcissist, caring only for the people's admiration and desiring to rule forever, convinced that his authority could make the world a better place. With very few redeeming qualities, he was a ruthless politician, a manipulator and a strategist who subdued an entire world with a few kind words. His obsession for order resulted in a strict religion that would control people's mannerisms and thoughts in order to make them better citizens, believing that absolute order would inspire absolute satisfaction for his people. In the end, Amitiel genuinely believed that his actions were for the greater good. Amitiel could be interpreted as a fallen angel who, being deprived from his father's authority and lost without his guidance, became obsessed with guiding mankind so that they would not feel as forsaken as him, something Alruna played with when she tortured him. Powers * Greater Insight. Amitiel is a master of understanding and psychology, as well as manipulation, which allowed him to deceive, trick and manipulate people for centuries with sweet talk and half-truths. * Supernatural Endurance. Even for a man as physically frail as him, Amitiel, as a Holy One, could endure the assaults of five several people, then Lucianel's blade in his back, without barely breaking a sweat. He also recovered from Alruna breaking down his body and turning him into a monster. * Immortality. As a Holy One, Amitiel is virtually immune to aging, and is such immortal. * Elemental Manipulation. Amitiel was one of the world's greatest elementalists, manipulating Light, Water and Ice to an unseen level. He was also freely able to alter his own church's elemental structure during his battle with Nathan's group such as turning its stained glass into sharpened ice spears or turning the ambiant light into deadly rays. He was also an expert healer, healing from his wounds in a single spell. * Crucius Powers. As a Crucius, he could fight like a feral beast with enhanced physical abilities and call upon the power of Darkness. Storyline * Paradise Lost shows Amitiel as a major antagonist for most of the story, although he is latter eclipsed by Lucianel. Trivia * Like all Holy Ones, Amitiel's first name is a reference to angeology : Armitael or Ametael, a fallen angel of great power and beauty. His name is also a pun on 'amity' or 'Amitié', french word for friendship alluding to Amitiel's fake kindness. His surname, Heto, is an anagram of Theo, meaning god. Navigation Category:Angel Category:Cruciar Category:Character